Lighting can provide an important accent to any home, yard or garden. Among the many different types of lighting currently available are hanging lanterns such as those commonly known as Asian hanging lanterns. These lanterns are typically powered using traditional light and power sources, such as incandescent lamps powered by a home's electrical system, which limits the locations where the lanterns can be located. These lanterns can also be quite large and therefore expensive and burdensome to ship, transport and store. Thus, there exists a need to provide alternative power sources for these lanterns in order to allow for more flexibility in lantern placement. There also exists a need for lanterns which may be more easily and inexpensively shipped, transported and stored.